


[ART] The Prank War (2039-2039, colourized)

by KaterinaSentByCyberLife, SammyYes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Ink on Paper, M/M, and my tablet, but that's what i get for leaving my pencils in my dorm FeelsBadMan, katerina i will draw your whole fic, pretty funny im drawing B&W and the fic says colourized lmao, rating might change with later additions, ~sigh~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/pseuds/SammyYes
Summary: Visual art to accompany the wonderful fic "The Prank War (2039-2039, colourized)" by KaterinaSentByCyberLife. Check it out!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaterinaSentByCyberLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prank War (2039-2039, colourized)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752873) by [KaterinaSentByCyberLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife), [SammyYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/pseuds/SammyYes). 



> A little collab with KaterinaSentByCyberLife. Her fic is amazing and you have to read it.
> 
> This is for Chapter 2.
> 
> Nines at the vending machines: what would a rat in human form eat?
> 
> I did it with ink on paper and some touching up on Ps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin trying to be smug but just makes Nines reboot.
> 
> Another fabuolus chapter by the amazing KaterinaSentByCyberLife. I absolutely love that fic, I enjoy illustrating it immensely.
> 
> Again done with ink on paper and a bit of Ps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes chapter 4 with another piece! this one is a little different, I wanted to try putting the attention on a detail, but to also convey meaning with it. I hope I succeeded. And I also wanted to give a narration of my own, to add to what is already written. I'm bad with words, so I tell a story in drawings. 
> 
> Also a little bonus with Connor and Hank. :)

And the bonus:

Connor the drama queen. This image wouldn't leave my head. "Nines, my metal and wire, how could you betray your own brother?"

And Hank is there looking at his son like:

"The shit I gotta deal with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what style you prefer, the cartoony one from earlier chapters or a more realistic approach. I'm fine with either but that would help me with ideas for next pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes the art for chapter 5! it took a while, had other stuff to do, but it's here now! 
> 
> honestly this is my favourite prank, it's so funny and gavin is quite pretty with all that glitter. and the sparkles are quite an important character in the fic now hah! stay tuned for the rest of the story!
> 
> again ink on paper with Ps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent style who? idk her


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 6 ARTZZZ! for this one i will share my art from when we were drafting out the story. I used real gritter, do NOT use glitter if you value your life and the state of not-being-a-damn-disco-ball of your skin. and room. and cats. ye
> 
> so anyway these are the things i did, i wanted to share how they sparkle too but im too lazy to make gifs so have some experimental photography lmao
> 
> ink on paper with teaks in Ps
> 
> and there's a bonus at the end ;)

and the bonus here:

this is my favourite scene from the fic, it's so damn funny and Nines is fucking ded from DAT ASS

btw from now on rating will go up ;)

same nines

same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in the next part!


End file.
